Heavenly Reunion
by PetitWing
Summary: Sarabi's last moments and reunion with Mufasa.


**Well I realized that I haven't uploaded for a while, so here some new stuff.** **About Sarabi's last moments and reunion with Mufasa.**

* * *

Sight started to disappear. A terrible headache.

That was a first sign, which Sarabi noticed. She had suffered unknown pain for a couple months now. Once so energetic and strong queen was now slow and clumsy. She had to use all her strength to get up, if she was resting.

 _This can't be a good sign,_ she thought.

At first, Sarabi just thought that she maybe got some virus from a dead corpse or something, so she didn't worry about it. But when her condition started to drop so suddenly, everyone realized that there was something more serious going on. And when she one day fell during a hunt, Simba forced her to see Rafiki.

"Mom, please. You have to go and see Rafiki, your condition isn't normal."

"Oh sweetie, I'm fine! I can't just leave, lionesses need me…"

"I will tell them, now go. You need to figure out what is wrong with you. A king's order."

Sarabi chuckled.

"Well, I guess I can't argue against your majesty. See you soon!"

Simba ordered Zazu to escort his mother to Rafiki. While they were walking, Sarabi felt that her whole body was burning. Every step took so much into her paws, that she had to rest many times.

"Are you feeling alright, Sarabi?", Zazu asked as they were resting under a huge tree.

"Yes Zazu, I'm fine. I think that this is just some strong virus or something. Rafiki gives me some medicine and then I'll be better."

As both sat silently, Sarabi looked up to the sky. Clouds moved so fast, that it was hard to see them from the burning sun. Suddenly she felt so much grief, which stroke her heart.

Zazu noticed Sarabi's sad expression and put his wing on the top of her paw.

"Are you okay, my queen?"

Sarabi looked down to Zazu and smiled a little.

"Yes Zazu…I was just remembering Mufasa. You see, tomorrow is the day, when he…", her voice cracked.

Zazu nodded sadly, he remembered it too clearly. If only he could have been able to stop Scar's plans, but…

"Well, I think we'd better go", he continued. "There is still some way to go, and we need to go before the sun sets."

Sarabi nodded, and started walking. She turned her head towards the sky, and thought.

 _I miss you, my love. If only you knew how much…_

But little did she know, that she would see him sooner, than she had expected.

At Rafiki's tree, the mandrill examined Sarabi carefully. When he realized that no matter how hard he squeezed, Sarabi didn't respond at all. Also her eyes worried him.

"So how long you have felt this pain?", he asked as he stabbed her claws.

"Well about two months now. It started with a headache, then my whole body started to hurt. I haven't been able to eat anything for days. And my sight has turned weaker."

"Your sight?", Rafiki turned around, surprised. Zazu was also confused.

"Yes, sometimes I can only see a little and things just jumps in my eyes. Rafiki, can you tell me what is wrong?"

Rafiki put his cup down and shook his head. This was even worse than he had thought. But how to tell the painful news?

"Sarabi my dear…I better tell you what I have discovered while examining you. And I have to admit that all those signs you told me that you have…well, I have seen this thing a couple times before. And it's not good."

"What do you mean?", Sarabi looked shocked.

"I mean that…well, I can't find a cure for you. You are ill, and there is not a chance that you are getting better. I'm so sorry to tell you this…but I think that you have about a month to live, in a bad condition possibly weeks."

Sarabi's body went numb. She had never thought, that she could be dying. But that was the fact, and there was no use but to accept it. After she thanked Rafiki, she and Zazu headed back home. When she walked, she looked stars shining. Soon, she would be up there, with Mufasa.

When they reache back to Pride Rock, Simba greeted them happily. But when he saw their serious faces, he realized that something was wrong. After Zazu flied away, mother and son had a long talk at the top of Pride Rock. Sarabi told him everything, what Rafiki had said. Simba was too shocked and at first argued against the fact, maybe Rafiki had been wrong. But deep inside he knew, that his only left parent would be gone soon.

"I can't believe I'm going to lose you too Mom…", Simba cried.

Sarabi pat Simba's head and smiled.

"Oh Simba…I know this is going to be very hard for you. But I don't want you to be sorry, I'm going to reunite with your father soon. It's better to accept what life gives you, and not deny it. I had a very good life, I married a love of my life and we had a beautiful son, who is now a great king. Don't be sad my child, soon there will be two guardian angels to guide your way."

Simba couldn't answer, he was too devastated. He just clutched his mother and hard tears ran down his face, as two lions sat in a beautiful moonlight.

Only a couple weeks after their talk, Sarabi's condition dropped dramatically. During her last days she just laid in the cave, too weak to get up. Everyone gave their silent farewells to their queen, and only Simba and Rafiki were there, when she finally stopped breathing. With pain in his eyes, Simba walked on the top of Pride Rock and roared with all his might to his beloved mother and former queen.

Great queen Sarabi's long life had finally ended.

As Sarabi woke up, she realized that there was pain no more. She wasn't even in the cave anymore, only bright light surrounded her. Slowly she got up, and looked around her. She knew that she had died, so this wasn't exactly very surprising.

But what she will see next, would totally be.

"Hello, my love. Finally, we meet again."

Sarabi gasped and turned her head slowly around. Mufasa was smiling straight to her.

"Oh Mufasa…", she smiled.

And then, both lions rubbed their heads and licked each other. Mufasa's eyes were full of tears, and Sarabi's eyes were wet as well. All the pain she had felt, was finally gone.

"I can't believe I'm here with you…", she said.

"Yes…oh you should know how much I have missed you. From that day when I arrived here…I have watched and thought about you. Longing all those years was horrible."

"I'm so sorry honey, that you had to be alone all those years...if I had know about your faith, I would have tried to stop Scar."

Mufasa shook his head.

"No Sarabi, anything what my brother did, wasn't your fault. I was the one who didn't see his actions, I should have been more careful. You did an amazing job while holding lionesses together and believing for justice, that I can't never describe it. I'm so proud of you."

Sarabi nodded smiling, and put her head into Mufasa's mane.

"And now we are finally going to be together forever…watching as our brave boy is ruling The Pridelands with your guidance."

"Yes…I'm so proud of Simba. He has grown to be a great leader, even if his life has been difficult. I just wish that I could have been there for him…"

"But you have Mufasa. Simba said every day, that he can feel your protection and hear your voice. Believe me, he knows that you are there for him. And he knows that now there is two of us. We will be watching over him together."

Mufasa smiled, and both lions leaned against each other. They watched from the clouds, as Simba roared.

"Our boy…", Sarabi smiled.

"Yes…our beautiful boy. Mom and Dad misses you, we love you Simba."

A little blow of find flew down from the clouds. As Simba stopped roaring, he felt warm breeze surrounding him, pushing his tears away. When he opened his eyes, he saw an another star appearing beside of that one bigger and brighter, than the rest. He smiled.

 _Love you too. Goodbye Mom, you are finally home with Dad. My guardian angels._


End file.
